


Thanks For Coming

by risquetendencies



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Bath Sex, Light-Hearted, M/M, Office Sex, Role Reversal, Seke, Subtle Title Innuendo, Winter fic, multiple rounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risquetendencies/pseuds/risquetendencies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the early morning hours during a freak snowstorm, Yukina goes to pick Kisa up from work. </p><p>Co-written with AZ1087653 from FF.NET.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks For Coming

Waking up in the morning alone is bad enough without waking up alone and it being frigidly cold inside of the room. The loss of body temperature from remaining stationary throughout the night wasn't normally something that knocked the man on his ass, so there was something helping the cold along.

Yukina involuntarily shivered and wrapped himself tightly into the blanket as he got out of bed and padded over toward the heater in the room.

It wasn't on.

Of course that was a redundant thing to notice as he saw his breath come from his mouth in cloudy bursts. He turned on the heater and went in search of a shirt. Usually when it was this cold his and Kisa-san's body temperatures kept the room tolerable. When Kisa-san had to pull an all-nighter it made the room cold both physically and metaphorically.

The clock next to the bed said it was not even five yet, which meant that the older man wouldn't have been able to catch the early train. Yukina could probably head to Marukawa and help Kisa-san home where they could both hop into the bed and keep each other warm.

Sudden changes in temperature inside were generally caused by the weather outside, and from the look of the sky and the lack of stars, it was obviously covered in clouds.

A storm was definitely on the horizon.

/GG/

Kisa hated work in that particular moment. It was barely five in the morning, most everyone else had gone home, and he was still working on pages.

Thanks to his manga writer not coming through with her storyboard, Kisa'd been charged with fixing up some pages of extra 'crap', as Takano called them, so they were able to be published into the magazine in a few days. Those pages were coming along slowly, but had gone from crap to substandard. He still needed them to be decent enough quality of Takano would throw them away and the air in the room when the head editor did that made everyone feel like crawling into a hole. No one wanted that.

Gulping his third energy drink in an hour, Kisa sighed and finished with the final picture. He still needed to have the artist fix a number of problems and he would need to wait till a decent hour to speak with her, but at least he was done with what he could accomplish before six in the morning. The fax machine was turned off until six, which meant he could take a brief nap before faxing the information, leaving work, and hopefully making it home before passing out for a long day of sleep.

/GG/

Yukina nodded at the security guard as he walked into the building.

He was known by the night watchman because he was always coming to pick his boytoy up from work at odd hours. The snow had started falling and left a thin blanket on his hair and shoulders. It was rather cold out and he wasn't at all surprised to see it start to snow once exiting the bus.

Marukawa was silent as he made his trek to the fourth floor where he knew Kisa was probably working away. The art student was overly proud of his boyfriend. Kisa worked hard to the point of exhaustion, yet still managed to continue on working until everything was complete. Admiration wasn't even a strong enough word to describe how Yukina felt about the man, he didn't even think there was a word in existence to use.

The elevator door opened and Yukina made his way toward Emerald. He had just rounded the corner and stopped on a dime.

Seeing Kisa sleeping at his desk, hands used as a pillow was beyond cute and he had to hold himself to keep from snapping a picture to use as inspiration for a painting later on. It also took a lot of energy not to walk over and kiss those beautiful lips, thus waking the sleeping man.

Still, he couldn't see leaving Kisa at the desk, it had to have been extremely uncomfortable. There was a sofa nearby that both men had used for some rather inappropriate, yet beautiful office antics a few times.

The cushions had to be much softer than the desk, so Yukina picked up the sleeping Kisa-san and carried him to the sofa where he deposited him gently. His boyfriend was breathtaking in the soft light and rather than steal that kiss he so wanted to take, Yukina walked off to get coffee instead.

/GG/

Sleep hadn't lasted for very long when Kisa had smelled coffee nearby.

As soon as the younger man had sat down with his prize, the raven-head had clambered right onto a surprised Yukina's lap and grabbed the hand holding the cup, tipping it so that he could take a long sip of the caffeinated liquid.

And then there had been a second drink, and then a third, where upon Kisa had relinquished his grip, sitting back against Yukina's chest and permitting the other to feed him the drink as if he were a child.

Kisa must have been very tired to act like that, but Yukina wasn't going to complain. At least not when his heart was frantically doki-doki-ing from the cuteness of the editor's actions. Kisa so rarely showed him his moe persona, so when it happened, Yukina got a bit excited.

After downing the majority of the coffee, Kisa had stopped him with a firm, "That's enough."

Yukina had delicately placed the carrier on a nearby table before settling back into snuggling his Kisa-san, both arms wrapped tightly around the elder's stomach. Kisa was so soft and warm that he far outranked any pillow Yukina had ever owned. If he hadn't been careful, then he might have dozed off right there. Or, rather, if Kisa hadn't suddenly become very interested in turning his head back and snatching a kiss.

That may have been the reason that no spontaneous naps were had in the Emerald office that early morning. Just, maybe.

Before too long, the couch was fixing to be used for the umpteenth time in an inappropriate manner.

Yukina, for his part, was starting to wonder what it was about the office that caused them to end up in these embraces so frequently.

Was it simply a matter of convenience, being that his partner spent what had to be at least three-quarters of his life holed up inside these walls? Did one or both of them harbor some unrecognized kink for the workplace, or for the idea of possibly getting caught? Well, granted when they did do those sort of things, they were sure no one would find out, so maybe just an office fetish.

In any case, he could highly recommend the sofas Marukawa decorated the break rooms with, the copy machine, the tables in the conference room, the stairwell, the elevator, or the editing office carpet (which was more plush than in other divisions, given the propensity of the editors to pass out on it during Hell Week). He'd even heard tell the desks in the editing office were rather nice, though that was through one of Kisa-san's coworkers, not through personal experience.

"Do you need to finish your coffee?" he inquired pleasantly enough, though he certainly hoped not.

"Honestly? No." Kisa rolled his eyes. He was used to the selfless behavior however, so he did not say more than that about it. "But I am tired, so you're going to have to do most of the work."

"Really?" Yukina's eyes lit up. "I don't mind at all!"

"I thought you wouldn't," Kisa commented wryly.

His lip quirked minutely when the prince shifted, placing one arm under his knees and setting him down on his back on the sofa.

Yukina then turned sideways, sitting up on his knees. He began unbuttoning his shirt while Kisa tugged at his own, their eyes locked on the other rather unabashedly.

This part of their encounters never seemed to get old. From his vantage point, the editor had the perfect view of Yukina's long, broad-shouldered torso in all its glory. He had no shame as his eyes flicked over the expanse as lightly-tanned skin was revealed underneath the garment barrier that kept it safe from anyone else during the day who would have liked to peek.

The more he stayed with Yukina, the more he wanted the man to himself.

There was nothing he could do about people taking a shine to his boyfriend. Yukina had the perfect personality in addition to his inhuman beauty. Kind, considerate, well-mannered, easy-going, social… no, it was a surprise _more_ people didn't try to confess to him than who already did at his job. What he could control was the fact that no-one, not a single other soul, saw the whole Yukina. Not only his physique, but everything about his mind. His ups, his downs, the things that made him tick. That was the prize Kisa got to hoard.

_'If Kisa-san likes it, then I am glad I was born with this face.'_

Yukina had said that to him long ago when their relationship had first started. In some ways he almost wanted to count the night in the restaurant where Yukina had kissed him behind a sketchbook as part of their tenure, but perhaps it had been that evening a day later when their minds had met in the proper way in order to label them 'together.' In any case, the phrase embodied one of the most attractive things about Yukina: his effortlessness. He simply was the way he was, he simply looked the way that he did. There was no subterfuge, no rocks in the shallows - Kisa could relax and take him at, and not to draw a bad pun, face value.

Yukina bent down, intending to unfasten Kisa's trousers himself. He did rather like doing that, after all. Instead he met with resistance, as the man clamped his legs together, knees pointed up to block his path. The cinnamon-crowned male frowned at the poker face Kisa was wearing. 'What was going on?'

"Make me," Kisa instructed after he pretty much heard Yukina's mental cogs clanking and stalling at the development.

Blissfully understanding the whole picture of what those two words meant, Yukina steeled himself and placed both palms on Kisa's knees, lightly trying to part them at first. But of course, this was a facet of the game.

With his weak attempt, they remained locked firmly together, and the next time he tried, he put more muscle into it, spreading them with sheer force. Kisa's eyes darkened at the movement and as Yukina drew closer, one hand pressing a knee into the sofa back, keeping it at bay, and the other sneaking toward Kisa's zipper, goal clearly articulated.

He yanked it down sharp, long fingers curling around the waistband and tugging on that too. Kisa squirmed playfully, his hand coming down to overlap Yukina's and push it away, as if he didn't want it.

The artist angled his body forward, using himself as a break between Kisa's legs to keep them open, which freed up his second hand.

He put that on the top hem of the trousers too, and with both in play, he managed to haul the loose fabric down with Kisa's boxers; with some subtle help on his partner's part, he slid them under the man's bottom and down to just above the knees.

There Yukina changed tactics, yanking both bent legs straight in the air and slipping the clothes up and off for good. He tossed them on the floor beside the sofa before abruptly swooping down on the man, taking an already stiff nipple between his lips and tugging on it with a hint of teeth.

Kisa bucked up in surprise, his erection slipping beautifully against Yukina's taut abdomen and making him groan even higher than he had at the outset. A dew of pre-cum wettened the skin, and Yukina smiled around the little peak of flesh. Kisa was clearly excited, and that made him feel wonderful to know.

He retracted with his teeth, substituting a tongue curled lovingly around the rosy nub, prodding the tip and slicking it over. Yukina had a feeling this time was going to be rather fast and he would get in his sweet licks where he could.

"God! Enough, Yukina, just get in!"

"But I've barely started loving you, Kisa-san," he protested, crouched over the man's slender body.

"Later. Later we can worry about that sort of stuff. I want you to do it, right now."

Yukina eyed him questioningly. Kisa nodded.

He dropped his trousers swiftly, letting them fall as far as they could go, pooling around his knees. Digging through one of the pockets in the shuffled material, he produced a vial of liquid and popped it open.

Yukina quickly lathered up his cock, feeling a bit of adrenaline course as he considered their pace, and the fact that in very soon, he would be joined with his beloved. It was hard for his heart _not_ to race at such a notion.

He then lifted Kisa's leg with one hand, the other aiming his cock as he lined up. Hot blood was pumping through him as he began to stretch his lover's entrance with the crown of his stiff length, feeling the ring of muscle dilate unwillingly to allow him through.

"In."

Yukina closed his eyes and gave a hard thrust forward, managing to sheathe himself with minimal resistance. Kisa contracted around him once he felt the full thickness and he gave a breathy cry of pleasure, practically spasming in a dry orgasm at being so perfectly stuffed. Any pain that he might have felt at this abrupt style only added to his quickening arousal, not being enough to break him, yet enough to make his eyes roll back in his head involuntarily.

Kisa-san was always so ready for him that for Yukina, it was exhilarating to contemplate. His canal molded to him, hugging his dick as he made love to his cute little boyfriend and squeezing him tighter when he worked the man into release.

"You're so beautiful, Kisa-san!" he cried, burrowing deep and feeling jolts of desire crackle through his entire form. He began snapping his hips insistently, giving it to the man rough like he seemed to want. Needless to say, this pleased him too. He didn't have to be soft in order to show his world how much he adored him.

Yukina plowed in hard, bending to kiss Kisa deeply. While encased, he switched to short, sharp thrusts, rubbing the older from the inside. The tension was rapidly building, threatening to boil over at any moment.

Kisa, as always, knew exactly what he wanted, and was not shy at coming forth with it.

"Cum on me."

His breathing hitched at the request, and he pulled out slowly, letting Kisa feel every centimeter as he retreated. He could sense Kisa's body tightening, as if trying to suck him back in, and Yukina nearly shuddered and let go right then. It was so incredibly tempting, the thought that his body liked having him inside there so much. The only way he kept his composure was reminding himself how lovely it would be to see Kisa covered. That was worth holding off for.

Yukina moved up a little, straddling Kisa mid thigh and taking up his pulsing length in hand, beginning to caress it quickly. Judging by how tight he felt wound, this would be rather quick.

"Ahh, Kisa-san, see how nice and wet you've made me? I want to make you that way too. I can't wait to see me all over you…"

He rattled off the phrases enthusiastically, heatedly palming himself as he felt climax coming on.

Slightly beneath him, Kisa was stroking himself sharply, cute groans forcibly exhaled every second or third pass. Yukina's warm brown eyes nearly glazed over in pleasure, but he left himself with no option but to watch and savor the experience. Finishing inside always felt so amazing, especially when there was so much cum that it ended up spilling down the back of Kisa's thighs, and he got to see… but Yukina had a feeling this would be rather satisfying too.

In the end the elder came first, holding his trembling organ as flat against his abdomen as he could, letting his seed spill out over his lower belly. He sighed happily, locking eyes with the prince, who hit orgasm about as soon as he noticed his lover staring at him.

Yukina's cum splashed high, hitting Kisa's upper torso, and a little on his throat, leaving the older male covered sporadically from chin to navel.

Yukina shook with delight and had to collapse on top of him, lest he look too long and want to bury himself right back in his beloved from the erotic quality of the tableau. He didn't even mind that as his hard body molded to Kisa's, their mingled essence was trapped in between them, sticking to both of their chests and stomachs. It was proof of their love and it didn't bother him in the slightest.

Kisa was perfect and he was his. Nothing else could faze him right now.

Nothing else, except the resurgence of his manners, and his realization that despite the kinkiness of the exchange, they were still at Kisa's place of work. This made him feel somewhat bashful.

"I almost feel bad, Kisa-san, like I should have paid them for all that we've done here, like cleaning maybe. We _do_ do things here a lot!"

Kisa laughed at his discomfiture, and in a rare moment of public cuddliness, wrapped both arms around Yukina's broad shoulders.

"I wouldn't worry about us. Yukina, the one thing you will learn by showing up here is that everyone in this office… is a deviant."

/GG/

Bodies still sweaty from their heated love making session on the sofa of Emerald, Kisa and Yukina walked from the building and into the all-white world. The ground was covered, at least a foot, if not more, but at least the snow had stopped. Freak snowstorms were not uncommon, but this was ridiculous.

Kisa shivered and put his hands into his pockets for warmth. Yukina did the same and the two walked for at least twenty minutes in silence as a way to conserve energy. At that point Yukina noticed Kisa was starting to falter in his steps.

"Are you okay, Kisa-san?"

"I'm fine, just a little tired," Kisa answered with a large yawn.

Yukina didn't want to press the man any further since he knew Kisa's schedule had taken it out of him. The hot sex they'd just had probably hadn't helped with energy restoration either. So he kept a close eye on his beau as they continued walking.

That was when Kisa tripped and almost fell into the snow. Yukina caught the older man, who wiggled free and tried to continue walking. Kisa was rather embarrassed by his lack of muscle coordination and just wanted to get home. They were only five minutes away, so that wasn't too bad. Then he noticed Yukina looking at him with his big brown eyes.

"I could carry you," Yukina said with a smile on his prince-like face.

"You'll do no such thing!" Kisa said with a yawn; Yukina could see the man's breath as he exhaled.

"Kisa-san, you look like the walking dead." The worry in Yukina's voice was easily heard.

"I am not a baby, I can walk on my own," Kisa argued as he plodded ahead.

Yukina sighed. His boyfriend was the most stubborn mule on the planet when it came to any sort of public displays of affection.

"I can carry you on my back, Kisa-san," he pressed the elder. "There is nothing wrong with one man carrying another on his back, especially if it will help."

Kisa groaned. The boy just wouldn't get it, no matter how much he tried to explain. He loved Yukina more than anything in the world, but his pride as a male was at stake if he let himself be carried when he was fully aware of the situation.

"No." That was the end of that discussion.

Yukina hung his head in resignation for about a fraction of a second. He needed to do something to help the other wake up or he'd pass out in the snow. At that point it wouldn't matter what Kisa said, he'd need to be carried. Yukina would rather his lover knew he was being carried than not.

Then the idea hit him as a gust of wind blew soft particles of snow into his face. The world was covered in a blanket of fresh powder and such an item could be used to wake his Kisa-san right up. All he needed was a good aim.

He took a moment to mold a few snow balls while Kisa-san continued trying to step through the two feet of powder that covered the earth. Two would be enough to get started and more could easily be made. It wasn't as if snow was lacking at that particular moment.

"Kisa-san!" Yukina shouted with a sly grin. "Catch!" He hurled a ball of snow and powder at his unsuspecting lover and it smashed into Kisa's coat.

Kisa looked shocked for a moment as the realization that he'd been hit with something sunk in. Then he turned around and was hit in the front with another flying projectile. The snow fluttered through the air and landed on the ground at his feet. He looked down and then at Yukina, who had a grin from ear to ear on his face.

"What in the hell, Yukina?" Kisa asked quietly; he was still too shocked to get angry.

"You need to wake up, and I aim to wake you up as quickly as possible with the use of every speck of snow on the ground." The answer was positively jovial.

"Are you drunk?"

Yukina laughed, loudly. "No, I am not drunk, Kisa-san. I am trying to wake you up." He winked and threw another snowball at the man.

Kisa tried to get out of the way, but tripped and fell into the snow with a resounding crash. Snow flew up and rained down on him. Yukina ran over and knelt next to his snow-covered lover and hovered over his face with a smirk.

"Kisa-san, you make a cute snow mound."

"Okay," Kisa barked. "That's it!"

The editor grabbed some snow and shoved it into Yukina's face, stunning him for a moment, long enough to be knocked on his ass with Kisa sitting on top of him. Kisa grabbed another handful of snow and started to rub it in Yukina's face before the younger of the two retaliated with a pile of snow to the top of Kisa's black-haired head.

Yukina laughed and sat himself up as Kisa tried to shake the snow from his locks. This bit of confusion was enough for Yukina to stand up and move out of the way while Kisa scrambled to grab more snow and throw it at his towering boyfriend. The artist smiled when he saw the flush on Kisa-san's cheeks and the sparkle in the man's eyes. How his boyfriend wasn't aware of how gorgeous he actually was confused Yukina. He'd need to work on Kisa's self-esteem when their snow war was over.

"Prepare yourself Yukina Kou, for you are about to be defeated." Kisa felt like a little kid again as he threw four snowballs in succession, that each landed the mark on Yukina's chest. He'd be far from admitting he was having the time of his life, but the snowball fighting was fun.

Yukina grinned and opened his arms for the onslaught he expected from the smaller man. He wasn't the least bit disappointed as he was pummeled with snowball after snowball. The fact that Kisa was laughing was the most important thing and he was falling in love with the man all over again. He decided a little retaliation was needed, and he fired off a few shots that hit Kisa in the shoulder and the chest.

"Had enough?" he asked playfully.

Kisa snorted as he walked forward, completely wet, and grinning like a child on Christmas morning. "Never," he whispered as he smeared snow into Yukina's grinning face.

That move left him wide open, but not for snow, for Yukina to attack his lips with his own. Kisa felt his breath hitch as his boyfriend's tongue invaded his mouth with a fierce determination. Two pairs of legs gave out and both men fell to the ground, still attached at the lips. Neither seemed to care that they were in the middle of a park somewhere, making out like a couple of school kids.

Kisa wrapped his arms around Yukina's head and deepened the kiss from his side. "Kou," he murmured into the kiss. "I want you…now."

At any given moment Yukina's heart soared when he heard those words. He loved hearing his given name slip from Kisa-san's mouth. He also loved it when the man admitted he wanted him. This sentence was enough to start the blood rushing to his nether region.

"Not…," he started as he tried to catch his breath, "here. It's too cold."

He looked into the eyes of his lover and knew that if he looked around and saw there was no one in the vicinity he'd have been happy to become an exhibitionist, but the thought of frostbite on sacs and cocks kept his thoughts in order. Kisa must have been exhausted to think the idea was okay.

"We're almost home," he said, pulling the older man in for another searing kiss. "When we get there, I will let you have me. I want you to come inside of me again," he breathed huskily.

"Good, because I want that too." Kisa was only half aware of what he was saying because he was both exhausted and turned on. All he knew was that he wanted his boyfriend and sitting in the snow wasn't going to get him that. So he stood up, grabbed the other's hand, and started toward home faster than he'd ever thought possible.

/GG/

When they arrived back at home, they tore off both shoes, coats and any other outerwear in the genkan, hanging the latter on hooks. Luckily despite their mucking around in the snow, most of the clothes they had on underneath hadn't got too soaked, so those could go in the laundry as regular. Both stripped down to their underwear for the time being and threw the rest in a hamper.

Once sufficiently settled, Kisa padded into the other room to start running a bath, and Yukina fiddled around in the kitchen with the stove, boiling a kettle of water. The plumbing wasn't always reliable, and so it was better to take some hot water with one if one was going to have a lengthy soak in the tub, to replenish the heat as it waned. The kettle that Kisa had was one that had some canteen-like qualities, keeping the temperature of the liquid inside fairly stable for a long time.

The entire time, the prince was smiling to himself, contemplating what would be coming next. Yukina couldn't help but be eager, especially since Kisa had brought it up without prompting on his part. It sure did help to make a person feel desired.

He turned the stove on a bit hotter than he might have if he were cooking, or otherwise, willing the water to heat up quickly. When he finally had succeeded in his assignment, Yukina grabbed it off by the heat-resistant handle and ran for the door like a kid on Christmas morning. Kisa-san's bathroom could only be reached through his bedroom, which, while convenient on the surface, had led to one or two incidents.

The most memorable being when Kisa had been too tired to remember that Yukina was staying over for a week, and had waved the co-worker that he had brought home to help with the last of the edits toward that direction when he needed to use the restroom.

Yukina, who had the habit of awakening when he sensed that his boyfriend had come home almost down to a science, had tumbled out of bed in the nude, blindly hugging on to the first pillar of body heat he had found in the dark room. Blearily he had thought that Kisa-san had grown a little taller than he remembered, but the target had short hair and smelled slightly of ink as Kisa-san did at this point in the cycle, so he had actually gone so far as to kiss the person's neck before he regained full cognizance.

His 'victim' had squeaked out loudly, squirming away, and as that was definitely _not_ how Kisa had ever responded to his affections, Yukina realized that he had made some form of mistake. He had colored rapidly (though in the darkness of the room who could tell?) and jumped a foot back, just as the person jumped forward a foot, smacking their head abruptly against the bedroom wall and groaning in pain.

All this commotion had roused Kisa-san from where he had been waiting out in the living room, and he had quickly ran into the next room and flipped on the light switch, taking in the scene. Ritsu, as the man was called, was holding his forehead, wincing, and Yukina was standing there somewhere in the middle of the room, stark naked and blushing. Needless to say Kisa was terribly befuddled, and his fatigue did not speed up the process of comprehension.

Ritsu had finally looked up, and when his eyes alighted on the one person in the room who was a stranger to him, he had lit up like lamp, red flooding his cheeks. He actually even gaped a bit, and that was what finally made the light bulb turn on for Kisa. The elder had looked the other direction, noticed Yukina, and after shooting him a full-body glance that lingered, had commented, "Yukina, I think you should probably put yourself away. Ricchan is a bit shy, if you haven't noticed by now."

And then had turned his attention on Ritsu. "So, I thought you had to use the bathroom? Or did you want to take a picture? It would last longer."

The brunette had stuttered out an unintelligible response and had pretty much dived for the door at that point.

Kisa had walked farther into the room while Ritsu was away, heading over to the closet, where he had pulled out Yukina's "staying-for-a-week" duffel bag, and had found some pajamas that hadn't gotten a single night of use yet. Throwing them at the younger, he had spoken quietly, telling Yukina, "When he leaves, you'll have to show me what you did, Kou," and had uncharacteristically grinned.

That night had been particularly passionate. Well, more that morning, because it had been so late by the time they were alone, but it all ran into each other in the end.

For tonight though, it would be just the two of them.

/GG/

"Mmphhhh," Yukina moaned, feeling both Kisa's fingers thrusting into his ass, trying to prepare him there, and the man's mouth sucking on the knob at the base of his neck. He wouldn't mind in the slightest if his beloved were to leave him a mark or two that would be visible. He would wear them proudly, as they were symbols showing the world that he had someone special in his life. Also the making of them was so very delightful that he would never refuse.

"Kisa-san, it feels amazing!" he encouraged, cupping the older's cute bottom in his hands and squeezing, his eyes not sure if they wanted to be shut or be open for this foray. Every so often he could hear the soft sounds of water being upset as they rocked together in the bath, the only other sounds were those of his own making.

He couldn't wait to be taken.

Yukina could vividly remember each and every time they had done that. The first time was one of the more standout memories. Kisa had carefully approached him about the idea after giving him an intense blow job, as if he was trying to butter him up. Yukina recalled his terse tone as he measured out his words to make the request. It had been punctuated with phrases like "But only if you want to," or "I know it's weird," or "You don't have to do this just because I asked."

Honestly, with the way Kisa went about it, it had seemed for all the world that he thought Yukina wouldn't _want_ him inside of his body. That had been disheartening to pick up on, as it was another self-esteem issue flaring up again. If he recollected properly, he might have yelled out "YES!" in response, being a little overzealous in order to make Kisa-san understand that it was more than okay and that he wasn't agreeing just because.

Kisa had sat back in surprise at the loud volume, and had almost looked like he cursed speaking up at all, but the artist hadn't given him a chance to give up on the idea.

Quickly, he had pulled the other man on top of him, whispering huskily in his ear, "Take me, Shouta."

That had certainly caused the older to straighten up, in more ways than one.

He had grabbed the forgotten bottle of lube off the bedspread, and popped the cap open, wetting down both his arousal and two of his fingers. Then he had scrunched up his nose cutely and gone back to coat a third, as if he had misjudged the first time.

When he had first felt those fingers… inside… Yukina had felt a curious floating sensation in his stomach, and a small burn where they were penetrating. It was more of a stinging feeling from his muscles having to stretch in ways they never had to stretch previously. The fluttery feeling he thought was due entirely to Kisa-san himself, who was positively radiating handsomeness as he worked, to Yukina.

After some well-informed searching, Yukina had experienced another first when Kisa rubbed his fingers against his prostate gland, even the lightest touch sparking embers of pleasure. It was truly a feeling different than the volts that crackled through him when he was on top, and approaching orgasm deep inside of his lover.

Was this how he made Kisa-san feel when he took him? Oh goodness, he did hope so.

He felt those digits soon replaced by something thicker, and his heart had sped up accordingly, eyes turning upward to meet Kisa's. Thankfully the elder allowed the gaze to be held as he pressed cautiously against Yukina, and even after he started pushing in, exploring a place that had never been broached before by any man. He watched Yukina adjust to the new feeling, and despite him being the reason for it, Kisa had blushed lightly, causing the prince to do so in turn. In all, it was both an awkward but beautiful moment for them.

It had been a little uncomfortable physically the first time, but soon the pleasure had far outweighed anything else.

Yukina had the type of personality to where he figured that even if he hadn't liked the experience at all bodily, he probably would have agreed to do it again just to have that special connection with the one that he loved. It was something amazing after all, feeling Kisa moving inside; feeling claimed and cherished all at the same time. To know that this is something that Kisa himself had initiated, that he must have desired it, and that it gave him ecstasy.

But in the end, it had felt good. It had felt wonderful. He had found orgasm not the usual once when their positions were reversed, but twice, and the second time he had been accompanied by the sensation of Kisa shooting his warmth deep within him.

Actually, he had been so emotionally overstimulated by the entire night that after they had pulled apart, he had cried tears of joy. This display startled Kisa, who had been worried at first that they were from pain, or from some post-coital regret at his submitting. The truth was far from that, and he had managed to convey that through words. And rather than shy away, Kisa had been tender, and had held him through that particular night.

"Does it feel fine?"

"Yes, it's good. I'm ready. Please come inside."

Kisa flushed red, but there was an excited cast to his chocolate brown eyes. "Then turn around, Kou, on your knees. That will be easiest here."

Yukina coughed politely, and then made a response. "Shouta… I want to see you when we make love," Yukina admitted, marginally shy. "I want to look into your eyes, and see your sweet face as you find pleasure-"

"Cutting you off right there," Kisa interjected shakily. "Seriously, what are you, writing a BL novel?"

"No, I just love you is all."

"How did you want it, then?"

"I can ride you, of course. We've done that once before. You liked it, right? You came quickly, and then we did it a few more times that night so I assumed that you did." Yukina's tone was not judging him, but even so, Kisa felt chagrined. He could remember that too, and it was incredibly true that he had enjoyed it that way.

To be honest at first, it had started off with how cute Yukina had acted when he had suggested it, as if he didn't think it were possible for them to have sex in that position. He had said it was because of how tall he was, and Kisa could understand the thought. But the truth was, with his past, he had learned a lot of ways to make most things work. Luckily a lot of Yukina's height was in his legs, so the arrangement wasn't as awkward as it could have been.

"Okay," he finally agreed.

They scrambled carefully, Kisa slipping off his bent knees into a sitting position, backing up against one end of the bathtub, Yukina crawling after him, water splishing and splashing playfully in their wake. The prince's eyes sparkled as he knelt over the heavily-breathing editor, whose anticipation was growing as his boyfriend situated himself.

There was just something very different in becoming the aggressor for the night. Even though they switched fairly often compared to most couples, Kisa was mesmerized a little each time. Maybe it was his past creeping up once again. Though it was not a hundred percent, the times that Kisa had been entered as opposed to entering were somewhere around the range of 99 to 1.

The reasons, also, were varying. Back then, he had seme-d for some of the more perverted men he had been acquainted with, who had had some sort of fetish about being topped by a younger/smaller male. Yukina however, did it because he wanted it out of love, to be equal and to be cherished in a whole new way. Their relationship had visibly strengthened after the first time he had topped the artist, and if he was being honest, they both had felt a little more secure in it overall following the experience.

"Shouta…" Yukina called out, tugging Kisa back into the present, "I'm going to, now…"

Kisa shuddered. "You do that, then. I'll help."

Yukina braced his hands on either side of the tub, and, staring intently at his partner, slowly lowered his hips. Under the water, Kisa held up his cock for Yukina to impale himself on, and felt his throat growing steadily dryer as he waited.

When he felt his crown getting sucked in, his eyes involuntarily rolled back into his head, and his concentration shattered. He sat back and let Yukina move, sinking downward, panting audibly as he was filled with each individual centimeter of stiff, heated flesh.

The look on his face though was breathtaking. His lips were open, spread wide in an unconscious grin that seemed both pleasured and relieved, as if having Kisa inside was something that he had physically needed. Both eyes were gently shut, the lids fluttering now and then, and a pale hue of color was splashed across his well-formed cheekbones. Kisa's heart more than beat faster; it almost hurt to see how handsome Yukina was when they were in this position. There was his usual beauty, and then the added beauty of his happiness made tangible.

And then, inexplicably, he was completely encased, his member throbbing soundly as it was sheathed inside Yukina's tight heat. Even holding still, there was a heady wave of sensation that traveled along Kisa's neural highway, making him want to shiver or to move, but he he held back, enjoying this, and letting the younger man relax. As much as they both desired it, Yukina naturally felt a little tense. It didn't matter how often someone did this, sometimes the mind had to be put into the task of loosening up, readying one's self for the act.

"I love you, Shouta," Yukina crooned. He moved his hands from the bath to Kisa's jaw, tipping it up so that he could anoint the older with a kiss that was as soft as any butterfly kiss, their lips gently brushing, stirring the emotions bubbling up in that moment. His eyes were open now, staring his lover straight on with a blinding smile affixed to his visage. "I am so glad that I have you."

Kisa was hugging onto him before he realized that he had made the shift. He dug in both hands, luxuriating in the tautness of Yukina's lower back, feeling soft skin, beneath which smooth muscle rested, and the solid strength of his construction. Most often the prince would be the one cuddling him, but Kisa secretly did like to snuggle in now and then, if only to feel that he was really there.

"Kou, I love you." He sighed deeply, beginning to thrust up, sliding tantalizingly within Yukina to where it was a feat to continue speaking, "Thanks for coming to walk me home today. I'm sorry I couldn't have come home earlier, but… it was a crazy month."

There was no immediate answer.

Yukina leaned forward, worrying at his earlobe with a bare hint of teeth. Kisa felt the other start to slam his hips downward, picking up the pace. Kisa pushed up to meet him, feeling the front of his face flush with hot heat at the tickling sensations coursing through his system. They were moving together now, and he couldn't discern where to turn his attention - he was overwrought.

Yukina's hole was suctioning him in on every second thrust, and he could feel the warm gusts of air as his boyfriend panted in his ear, trying to stifle his intonations lest he call out too loudly.

His body felt heavy, hot with blood and all of it concentrated in his stiff prick, brushing and shoving home inside the one he adored. He could feel the muscles he was stretching, opening up with each new intrusion, widening to accommodate his girth. The flyaway thought flickered through his brain that he while not truly wanting to cause pain, he might have liked it if he rode him so much that it was a little sore after.

Kisa always felt so good in that way when the positions were reversed, and Yukina was a shade less than gentle.

To feel his flesh contracting even after the man had pulled out, the pulsing soreness as they tangled in the damp sheets, was bliss. A physical reminder of their dance, something to hold on even when they were no longer joined. He wanted Yukina to know that bittersweet feeling, to leave him with that bit of him because he knew it was something the younger would treasure, as he did. It was sometime frightening how much he felt loved, or that his love was returned. Not only was this his first and last love, but it was carried so intensely that he wondered what he had done right in his past life to merit these days of content.

God, he was getting to be a sappy old shrimp, wasn't he?

To distract himself, one hand left the strong back, traveling in between them to seek out Yukina's length, which was curved flush against his abdomen, red with passion and grown out to its full glory. He stared down at it, eyes half lidded. It wasn't that he hadn't ever seen anything like it, but funnily enough, it was like he had always used to hear - bodies are bodies, but they take on something special when it someone that you love. Yukina was obviously handsome, and he was well-endowed also, but Kisa couldn't help the other emotions that bubbled up when they played together.

"You feel so good right now, Shouta, please, harder!"

He willingly complied assisting again, slamming up with as much force as he could rhythmically muster and not fall into an erratic pace. Yukina finally grunted out his pleasure, hand latching onto one of Kisa's nipples and twisting it roughly. The darker-haired found his thoughts interrupted by the blinding stab of ecstasy that washed over him just then.

He wrapped his whole hand around Yukina's cock and began pumping the base quick, increasing the strains of Yukina's moan's to a quality that made him shiver to hear the chorus so close-by. His own length was throbbing, Yukina's fingers were teasing him mercilessly, and everything felt so incredibly intense.

"F-fuck!"

Kisa concurred with the sentiment, shifting up to rub Yukina's bulging head, with playful little tugs that tended to correspond to a rise in the pressure encasing his dick, and Yukina's other hand digging into his shoulder.

Suddenly, their lips were just connected, and he wasn't even sure who had initiated it.

He bit at the younger's lower lip, sufficiently distracting him so that he submissively opened his mouth, allowing Kisa in. The hand that wasn't palming Yukina's cock was relegated to the prince's damp cinnamon locks, tangling tightly within the soft strands and using them as reins, to direct him where Kisa wanted him to go.

He dipped his silky tongue into Yukina's mouth, pushing it up and over the younger man's, shoving it down so that he could explore each and every plane. Glossing over the pearly teeth and tasting his sweet essence made Kisa involuntarily moan, retreating only so he could suck Yukina's tongue into his mouth, encouraging the other to taste him back.

For the next few moments they did, until saliva was spilling from the seal of their mouths, and snaking slowly down toward the jaw. With a final yearning sound, the smaller one retreated again, other plans in mind.

Kisa yanked on Yukina's hair, tugging it so that the man lifted his chin up, exposing all of his neck to Kisa's touch.

His eyes flicked over the surface, not really sure where to begin with such a beautifully laid out expanse.

The older's gaze was most of all drawn to his Adam's apple, which vibrated softly from their aftereffects of their exertions. Making his choice, he leaned in and gently suckled on the raised flesh, pulling a heady groan from his partner, who was busy rotating his hips downward, stuffing himself full of Kisa's thick erection.

Kisa could feel it bobbing under his licks as the muscles in Yukina's neck strained out of some repressed action. The flavor of his sweated skin was intoxicating to experience. The simple savoring of it made him flare up with new waves of desire, and he moved to the collarbone where he could safely set in and bite down, leaving a well-placed mark that might just be covered by the neckline of the shirts Yukina liked to wear. Or at the most, half the bite might peek out, and he doubted the younger would care if it were spotted.

He salved the sting by tonguing the roused skin, feeling the heat it had drawn by stirring the blood beneath. His strength was waning, but physically things were reaching a peak.

As if on cue, the prince called out, "Oh… Shouta… I think I'm going to come soon! Please touch me more, please!"

He tore his hand from Yukina's hair and reached down, kneading one firm globe of Yukina's bottom in hand, jerking the man more avidly from the front. Kisa shut his eyes, trying to concentrate. He wasn't even really helping with the thrusting now, too preoccupied with what he was already engaged with.

Yukina was doing it all, riding him intently, as if he wasn't being incredibly stretched with each new plummet, as if the pain was almost nothing worth note. Kisa was regularly rubbing his prostate now, having held back a little in the beginning to make this encounter last. The tension was coiling hard in the editor's belly, and his fist curled around Yukina's tip, thumb rubbing around the slit in the crown, as if trying to milk his release right out.

"Kou, cum for me," he called out, his voice a bit tighter than normal. "Cum with me inside. Can't you feel me? … I love you!"

"Unnnggg, I will, I… oh fuck, I am going to.. yes, stroke me just like that, Shouta, I will cum for you right nowww-" Yukina's whole body trembled and then heaved, silky warmth blooming from his tip as he groaned beautifully, spilling into the water at Kisa's urging. His inner walls spasmed, and the older saw pure white as he too, found that pleasurable destination that he had been gunning toward.

It was only that after they had come down that Kisa noticed that the water had run cool.

/GG/

Yukina stretched, pushing up with his shoulders as he finished tucking Kisa into the elder's bed, and gave a big, long yawn of his own. He had carried him there despite his beau's protests, sliding his sweet body underneath the covers and then tucking them in around his sides. Nowadays when Yukina made the bed, he tended to fold the covers two thirds of the way down, so that it was easy to just fall into bed and not have to unwrap the before getting in.

It was now easily the time of morning where most people would be starting their day, maybe jetting off to work, but then, even so, Yukina wouldn't have lived out his day any other way, if it meant he could spend these odd hours with his lover.

He went and climbed into the bed from the other side, swooping up Kisa into his arms and snuggling his head into the back of Kisa's silky black hair. The elder was hovering somewhere between sleep and consciousness still, and he laughed quietly to himself when he felt the capture occur. He reached down and patted Yukina's forearm fondly from where it was circled around him, and allowed himself to be spooned tightly.

"Again, thanks for coming to get me," he murmured.

Yukina didn't want to lift his head from his desired placement, but he did just enough so that he could be heard.

"Of course, Kisa-san."

He smiled at the impending thought.

"I will always take care of you."

**.**

**.  
**

**THE END.  
**


End file.
